Just Talk
by constant tears
Summary: Sonic has something on his mind and decides to talk with Amy about it. T for talks about sexuality.


Sonic wasn't sure how it happened. For years, they had fought and argued over the slightest things, but now, for the last half year, they had been something entirely different: hand-holding, cuddling, and kissing the other on the cheek. Even yesterday, Sonic had been overcome with joy after winning a battle that he kissed Shadow on the lips in front of everyone. He could still hear Rouge and Amy's "aww"s when he thought about it. It had been chaste and sweet, and while Shadow had been surprised, he didn't hesitate to reciprocate.

But that wasn't what was worrying Sonic at the moment. What was worrying him was this: he had enjoyed the kiss, that was for sure, but he really didn't want anything more. Not making out and definitely not sex. No thank you! He knew he should probably say something, but he didn't want to say anything until he could understand his feelings better. Which meant he should probably talk to a third party. Tails was still too young, Knuckles would be too flustered, and Rouge was on a mission with Shadow and would be home late. So that left Amy.

Sonic was standing outside her house, hesitating, when suddenly, the door flew open, and he was staring Amy in the face.

"Are you just gonna stand there? Or are you gonna come in?" she asked, moving aside to allow him entrance.

He stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. Amy started rummaging around in her kitchen.

"You came at the perfect time. I'm getting dinner ready, so you can stay and eat if you want. Sooooo," she drew the word out as she reached for a higher shelf. "What's up?"

He hesitated again. Should he really talk about this with her? She had held a torch for him for _years,_ after all. Amy glanced at him before pulling out some pots.

"You've got that look again."

"What look?"

"The look where you want to say something, but you're too afraid you'll hurt my feelings."

"I do _not_ have a look like that," Sonic protested.

"Avoiding use of contractions is a sign of lying," Amy sing-songed. She smiled. "It's about Shadow, isn't it?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"Well, go on. I've told you a million times, Sonic. I'm over it. Really. You're not going to hurt my feelings."

"Alright, uh. Let's see. So, um… you know what happened yesterday?"

"Yes?"

"I... man, this is hard. Um, I think Shadow is _really_ attractive. Like, _super_ pretty. But I don't want to, you know, sleep with him. Or make out." Sonic pulled a disgusted face. "But it's not him. I just haven't really wanted that with anyone."

Amy snorted. "You know, I'm eighteen. You can say 'sex.'"

Sonic waved his hand dismissively. "That's… You're like my little sister. I feel kinda weird talking about this with you. But the point is: is that wrong? That I don't want that?"

Amy hummed and washed some vegetables in the sink. She began chopping them, a contemplative look gracing her face.

"I would say your 'problem' isn't a problem at all."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I think you would fall under the category of 'asexual.'"

 _Asexual…_ It was a term he had heard before but never really understood. And he had never pictured himself falling under it.

"It's completely normal. You just don't want sex. So what? You're not hurting anyone. And there's definitely nothing wrong with you."

"Asexual…" He liked the way it sounded on his tongue. "I like it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"You want my advice? I'd say talk to Shadow. Tell him how you feel, and if he can't accept it, that's his problem, not yours. Though if he doesn't accept it, you might need to be prepared to break up. It's not healthy to be in a relationship that forces you into something you're uncomfortable with. But I don't think you have anything to worry about. I wouldn't be surprised if Shadow felt the same way."

Sonic thought about that. Shadow hadn't ever attempted to push things further. He seemed content with the way they were.

He put on his most dramatic tone to make sure she would get the joke, "How do I know this isn't just some ploy to make me ditch Shadow and go after you?"

"What?! Little ol' me? I would never do that!" She winked playfully.

Sonic chuckled. Amy scraped the chopped vegetables in a pot and bumped her hip into his.

"Why don't you help me get this ready?" she suggested. "It'll make it go faster."

* * *

After leaving Amy's, Sonic went for a run and headed over to Shadow's house. He pulled out the key the other had given him and let himself in. It was getting close to the time that Shadow estimated he would arrive, and Sonic was extremely nervous. He pulled out his phone and dialed Rouge's number.

"Sonic?"

"Hey, Rouge! Are you guys back yet?"

"We just got in. But shouldn't you be asking Shadow that?"

"You know he never answers his phone."

"He does for you," she pointed out.

Sonic chose to ignore that, because acknowledging it meant that he would also have to acknowledge that he was too nervous to call Shadow. And that meant invasive questions that he really didn't have time for.

"Well anyway," she continued, "he just left, so he should be home soon."

"Thanks, Rouge."

"Yep, good night."

He ended the call and looked out the window. He could faintly see an amber streak coming closer and hear a quiet swooshing noise. Then there was a faint clicking in the lock, the door swung open, and in stepped Shadow.

"Sonic? What are you doing here? Not that I don't want to see you," he quickly added.

"H-hey, Shadow. I, uh, wanted to talk to you about something."

"Alright."

"I'm… I'm asexual."

Saying out loud felt like a huge relief.

"Okay."

Shadow didn't seem mad at all; in fact, he didn't even look surprised.

"Okay? You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? That would be pretty hypocritical considering I'm the same."

Sonic laughed. "So Amy was right then."

"Amy?" Shadow quirked an eye ridge.

"Yeah. I was kinda nervous to tell you, but she said that you might be too. I guess I was worried about nothing."

"It wasn't nothing. It was important to you. And it's something we probably should have talked about sooner. But there's a saying… I think it's 'no harm, no foul,' right?"

"Yeah. I guess that's true."

He wasn't sure when he had grabbed Shadow's hand—or maybe Shadow had grabbed his?—but it felt nice and warm and just _right._

"So is that all you wanted to talk about?" Shadow asked, snapping Sonic out of his thoughts.

"Yeah." _Wow, I've been saying that a lot tonight._

"Are you heading home, or are you going to be awake for a while?"

"I'm still wide awake, man. You?"

"I was thinking about getting a bite to eat."

"At 11:30?"

"Oh, shut up. Like you have any right to judge. I know a place that'll still be open if you want to come with?"

Sonic snorted. "How romantic. But yeah, sure. Sounds like fun." He squeezed Shadow's hand.

"Okay." Shadow smiled at him, the special, soft smile that was different from the one he would give Rouge and Omega. "Then it's a date."


End file.
